


The Night Changes (but not us)

by yayuijun



Category: 1 Direction, One Direction (Band), night changes one direction
Genre: Multi, night changes, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayuijun/pseuds/yayuijun





	1. Chapter 1

****

**_Hey there readers!  ._ **

**_First of all, I made this book because some people requested it and I took the challenge. And to be honest with you peps, I’m not a directioner but I do like even sing some songs they did so far so I dont really have any knowledge or detail or facts about these good-looking boys. So if would be must appreciated if some of you can share some fun facts about the on the comment box._ **

**_Actually, I accidentally press some videos random hit songs and it turns out to be “night changes” by One Direction music video. I did saw some gif from tumblr about this MV tho . Anyway, so I watched the whole video, I cannot believe my eyes. The music video was purely genius, having our (girls) point of perspective on dating these gentlemen. To be frank, I do get some butterflies while watching it . DAMN , dating 5 nice looking boys in 4 minutes? That what you call a good time management. Hahhahdontcallmeasluthahahha ._ **

**_The chapters will follow according to the sequence appearance of 1D member in the video. Here’s the list of each chapters._ **

**_Part 1 : (zayn Malik) The red Dress ._ **

**_Part 2 : (Liam Payne) Something She Won’t Forget_ **

**_Part 3 : (Harry Style) There’s nothing to be afraid of ._ **

**_Part 4 : (Louis Tomlinson) Heart is beating loud ._ **

**_Part 5 : (Niall Horan) Moon is lighting up her skin ._ **

**_ENJOY_ **

_f.y.i  : the __(blank space)__ where you put your name ._


	2. Part 1 : The Red Dress

The Red Dress

“That’s what you get for stealing my girl, you dumb head”  
The sturdy man warned Zayn with his high, grating voice as he slops a glass of water and spaghetti onto his perfect hair, embarrassing your date publicly in the fine dining restaurant.  
“Mike! Stop it!” you stood up with disbelieve with his ambush.  
“As for you”   
“You’re coming with me” he pointed his finger.  
He roughly clutches your wrist and dragged you to the other side of the room.  
“You like fine dining restaurant now, huh? Well darling as long you’re with me I can give any dimes and diamonds that you want. “He grinned at you.  
You turned your head across your shoulder, seeing Zayn dejected from short distance. At that moment of time, you recalled back the memories when he was by your side when you were having difficulties and caring for you, regardless any situation. You’re now back again to the reality and shook your head. You tried to disconnect his hand from your wrist with all your might but not a finger was separated then as you noticed a waiter stood there with few glasses on the silver plate ahead of you, watching your departure, you use your free hand and grab the full glassed wine and splash behind your boyfriend’s back. He stopped and turn his head, spotting his black blazer was stained and later turns to you.   
“Why the fuck did you do that?”

You were agitated with his deadly glare. Panic, you grab another glass of plain water and strikes again on his face. Well at least it washes the red liquid from his head? Few seconds later, your expression was sober, ready to speak up .  
“I don’t need your wealth, Mike. I never want it. And how dare you still declare me as your girlfriend, my whereas you had never actually respect, care and even love me for who I am . All I want was your attention but you just ignore me all the way. 6 months I was tortured by my own feeling. 6 month, Mike. And don’t you think I didn’t know about the women you had slept while we were still together, I really tired with your bloody games and shit.”   
“If it weren’t for my late mother, we won’t even be together”  
Tears streaming on your cheek as you lowered your head.  
Mike then seized your chin, slowing turning your head to face him.  
“I don’t give a damn what you think and we when reach home ….”  
“Someone gonna get punish tonight” he whispered to your ears with a sinister grin.   
“NOT IF I TAKE HER HOME WITH ME!”  
Zayn proclaimed loudly to the crowds, snatches me with his arm by the shoulder as my face land on his chest. Mike was in rage being threatened by Zayn and took the chance striking a punch to him.   
“You son of a bi—“  
However, Zayn was quick and spattered the warm mushroom soup from his nearest table to Mike’s face leaving his fist hanging in the air.  
“Now both of us are part of the menu” he jested.  
Mike rub off the substance on his face with fury and later grabs Zayn’s coat , separating you and him and tug him out from the restaurant .  
“Okay, if that’s what you want” he said brushes his coat and his hair that still have some bit of spaghetti . People from each every store witnessing two men in the position to duel. some of the even cheering from a far .  
“IF I WIN , YOU MUST LEAVE HER ALONE “  
“ You know you won’t win against me” the man snickered arrogantly .  
You push yourself forward, making your way from the watchers to rush over Zayn .  
“Zayn , he’s strong .you going to have some severe injuries battling with him . Just let me go . don’t want you to get hurt” you said helplessly and worried .  
“I have to try, I’m not gonna let this bloody bugger to touch you ever again. I swear.”  
“but Zayn …. I--”  
“Believe in me, believe in us, and believe our future. I will not make this night change us” he gave his warm smile as he gaze onto your beautiful eyes.  
“Let’s get down to business, shall we” he rolled his eyes to his opponent, clutching his fist, starting with slow pace , gradually speed up to discover who make the first strikes.  
\------fades-------  
Slowly opening his eyes facing the white ceiling, he instantly aware the clean cold air shows that he’s inside the hospital. He touches his face and realizing some small bandages were attached. Then he felt a warm touch from his palm and raised his head and recognizes you sleep next by his bed. You were still in the same red dress as last night, with the same messy hair.  
“Beautiful…”he said with a smile as he caresses your hair, placing the hair that covers half of your face behind your ear. You woke up by the sudden voice and turn your face to him.   
“Oh, Zayn, I’m really glad you’re awake!” you blurt out with relief expression forming some small tears.  
“I’m so sorry for what happen yesterday, I didn’t know he was that cruel to you , I should’ve not involve you , now look what I have done to you , please forgive me” you cried , cupping your face . Zayn peer to you and grab your hand softly.  
“If these injuries what I get from keeping you safe I wouldn’t mind taking another punch on the face.” he chuckled.  
“But…. Zayn , I’m a mess, why would you even like me ?”  
“I guess, I would be more messed up without you , ______ .Your imperfection are perfect to my eyes . As long we are together, I would give all my love and attention to you, only you.”  
“Do you love me?” you asked, locking your eyes to his hazel colored eyes as Zayn reach for your face  
“Has always been”  
He kissed you on the forehead  
“And always will”  
And he kissed you gently on the lips.


End file.
